From Duty to Affection, A Ninjas Tale
by GrimGrave
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, you need to just really take that step to get into the game. Only then can you either win or loose. A ChifusaXKaede story, rated M.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does NOT own Manyuu Hikenchou OR its characters! The series are written and illustrated by _**Hideki Yamada.**_

This story is a late birthday present to _MajorMikePowellIII_

"Talking"

_´Thinking´_

**From Duty to Affection, a Ninjas Tale**

Taihei Edo Period, Japan. Under the leadership of the Tokugawa shogunate, the land and society centres around one thing only; the volume of a woman's chest. Breasts means absolutely everything; the bigger you have, the more wealth and popularity is ensured for your future. Small chests means nothing.

You aren't even regarded as a human.

It was this sick and cruel world that Chifusa of the Manyuu Clan wished to change. By stealing the clan's sacred scroll, she had set out into the vast land to remove the sick curtain that covered it.

Two months had passed since then. The day was slowly leaving for the evening to emerge, the sky being nothing but a gray mantle that stretched on for as far as the eye could see; rain would soon fall.

"Oi, Kaede! Heads up!" Chifusa yelled to her attendant and friend, a blonde girl who was currently carrying the most of their luggage. Just like she was told, Kaede looked up at the gray clouds with a frown. "We'll get soaked if we don't find some kind of shelter. Lets pick up the pace!" Chifusa yelled again, earning a sharp nod from her blonde friend as they both began to run. The road was in the middle of a plain, devoid of nearly any trees and civilisation; as the raindrops began to fall in a slowly growing number, the ground became muddy and the wind more colder.

"Chifusa-sama!" Kaede shouted after nearly twenty minutes of running. The wind had grown harsh, and the rain came crashing down in a equal manner. "I think I see a small hut over there! We should ask for shelter!"

Chifusa nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open due to the heavy rain. "Yes, lets hurry before we catch a cold!" The two girls ran as fast as they could through the wet plain, the hut steadily getting closer to their reach until they finally arrived and saw what state it was in.

"Looks like we don't need to ask anyone, Kaede. Its abandoned." The slightly older girl said as she slid the door to the side, revealing an empty hut. It was as one single room, with half of it raised up like a wooden platform by a few centimetres. Barely anything was left, aside from few tools and decorations; each covered by dust and outside filth due to the small hole in the ceiling. "It will have to do." Kaede intervened with a nudge to Chifusa´s side. "We can't continue travelling in this weather, regrettably."

An hour went, with the weather only becoming worse than earlier. The two girls had managed to lit up a fire where the former residents probably cooked. It wasn't too far away from where they would sleep; on a moth-eaten blanket on the raised ledge, with another moth-eaten blanket to cover them from the chill that managed to get in from the hole in the ceiling. Nevertheless, the two of them did their best to endure it.

"Chifusa-sama, wrap these blanket around you. We don't want you to get sick.." Kaede said with a gentle smile. As she unfolded the blankets and began to wrap them around her friend and mistress, the blonde girl couldn't help but let her gaze rest upon the face that was Chifusa. The midnight-black hair framed it so perfectly, along with her gorgeous hazel eyes. The skin of a warrior-girl that was both smooth, yet well-defined. Something only a tomboy could pull.

For as long as she could remember, Kaede felt something for Chifusa. They had a strong friendship, one which she didn't want to break. But It wasn't enough.

She wanted something so much more than that. Granted, Chifusa understood that Kaede was probably a lesbian, due to her frequent and perverted assaults on Chifusa´s breasts, but all that was just her way to show her affection.

Because she didn't have the courage to simply tell her that she loved her. To tell her that underneath their friendship and sense of duty was a girl who loved Chifusa as a lover does. Even though Chifusa either was seemingly grossed out by Kaede´s actions or she didn't catch on to her more subtle hints. And every time it happened, Kaede felt like crying, right on the spot. But she kept a smiling poker face up, just for her.

Her Chifusa.

"Kaede?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, y-yes? !" The blonde snapped out of her awoken dreaming, her eyes now clearly focused at Chifusa. "W-w-what is it?" Her raven-haired friend shot her a quizzically look. "I've been asking you that for a little while now. You've been staring at me until just now."

"Oh! I-I-I'm sorry! Its just that… " _´Come on! Just tell her already! Expose your feelings for her!´_ "….Its just that you are so hot, I could kiss you till morning! And play with those lovely breasts of yours~" _´No! What are you doing? !´ _In a swift motion, Kaede had already tackled her friend to the floor, and proceeded with groping the big, soft breasts that had only grown due to Chifusa´s absorption. It was a joy for Kaede never the less as she kneaded those soft mounds of flesh like they were dough.

"Ugh! K-Kaede! Stop it you pervert! H-hey! Kaede! Kaede!" Chifusa yelled and struggled against the ever so clingy and touching friend who was on top of her. She felt her strength leave her for every kneading motion that was done towards her chest, until she finally gathered enough willpower to send Kaede flying by punching her in the face. The blonde was knocked to the side, immediately caressing her now red cheek.

"Oww! D-did you really have to punch me? !" _´Actually, yes, she did I suppose. I'm loosing myself to that.. Oh so ever gorgeous bust of hers.´_

"Who said you can just touch my breasts whenever you please? ! And don't say such weird things, idiot!"

"But I don't have a chest of my own anymore! I'm a plank!" "That's no excuse to start groping MINE and say stuff like how you want to kiss me! Just… Ugh, just keep the fire going. I need a rest.."

"Chifusa-sama! Please wait!" She reached out to her mistress, grabbing her wrist tightly. "P-please! Let me explain, I-"

"D-Don't touch me! I just want to get some rest so let go right-!"

"NO, Chifusa! Just LISTEN to me!" A voice that was finally heard, the rain and thunder around them seemed to silence for just that moment. Chifusa stood still, completely frozen with her eyes locked onto Kaede´s who stared right back at her with a look of determination. Or was it desperation? It was a strong will that had struggled for so long to reach out.

"Chifusa… I…Please…"

"Kaede… You're trembling. What's wrong..?"

_´Just tell her already! Now is a perfect chance! Tell her! TELL HER!´ _"I… Chifusa, this is really hard for me say, but…. I…love you. I love you. I love you an awful, awful lot, it hurts."

Silence.

"K…Kaede…?" The tomboy's face was a bright crimson spot in the dark, with a smaller similar dot right next to it. The two girls felt and heard their blood pump through them, the rain that crashed down and the heartbeat that was accelerating. Despite the chilly draft that managed to venture inside, the area around them was steaming hot, and they felt it.

"Kaede.. You… I, I didn't know you were… _that_ serious about.."

"Of course I was serious! I just… You have no idea of just how hard it was to actually.. You know, say it. It ended up appearing like I was just fooling around. But the truth is, Chifusa… I… Ever since we were kids, I have always… Always… Loved you."

"Loved me? As in… More than family? So the reason for all those times you've been so perverted..?"

Kaede nodded lightly at the blushing Chifusa. She tore her eyes away, unable to look at her blonde friend with her heart beating so strongly. "I… I see. Well, uhm.. To be honest, I am glad, overjoyed even to hear that you hold me in such high regard.. But… I honestly don't know if I can return those-"

Before the raven-haired youth could finish her sentence, she found herself under the weight of her friend once more, pushing her down to the floor. She struggled and squirmed, but Kaede managed to pin her down. "Don't say that! Please, anything but that! I don't want to hear it, it cant be true!" "Kaede…?"

Tears.

"I know that it might have been bothersome for you, but please! Don't…Say that. Isn't there even a slightest chance? We've been through so much together…"

Chifusa stared deeply into her friend's eyes. No malice, no lies; only sincerity. Despite it, she had to voice her doubt. "Kaede… I am sorry, but I don't- Mmph!"

Entwined by their tongues, Kaede and Chifusa had fused into one by each kiss that the blonde was delivering. The tomboy struggled, desperately trying to push the aggressor off her but to no avail. Kaede´s lips was soft and small, and her kisses was fierce like a raging fire and passionate like a goddess of love. Chifusa felt a faint but tingling feeling jolt through her veins, from her lips as Kaede kissed her, and it created storm within her. A storm that only grew worse, and she didn't know if she wanted more of that feeling; her resistance began to weaken regardless, giving Kaede more power over her.

The blonde ninja continued to kiss her mistress who was defenceless before her, tasting those soft lips of hers that made her almost dizzy from the aroma. Her lips was a well she had to drink from, her body was a temple she had to worship. Finally, the ninja withdrew from her vigorous kissing and looked down at her mistress beneath her. Chifusa´s face as scarlet as ever, her eyes held a dreamy look; she wasn't as strong and confident as usual. And the image was spurring Kaede to continue, but even she knew there was limits. She leant down to her friend, whispering softly; "Chifusa… Unless you stop me now, I cant guarantee that I will be able to restraint myself. Are… Are you still feeling.."

A single index finger pressed against Kaede´s lips, effectively silencing her. Chifusa stared at her friend with a faint smile. "In time. Lets just get some sleep, okay?" The blonde ninja felt her heart sink, but nevertheless got off, allowing her mistress to get up and crawl over to the "bed". Chifusa gently took Kaede´s wrist and dragged her along, laying them both down on the bed. "In time. I promise." She finally said.

"So.. I wont need to give up hope?"

"No. You don't need to worry." Chifusa said, before leaning in to kiss Kaede´s forehead, wrapping an arm around her midriff. "Lets gets some rest. We need it for tomorrow."

Kaede, now happier than ever, snuggled up to her mistress, her head cleverly hidden in the cleavage. "Yes!"

The two of them soon fell into a deep sleep, not bothered by the thunder and rain.

_The End_


End file.
